Love is love
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Edmund/Peter slash, one chapter long. Lemon inside you've been warned.


Edmund's POV

_I have been the wayward child  
I have acted out  
I have questioned Sovereignty  
And had my share of doubt  
And though sometimes my prayers feel like  
They're bouncing off the sky  
The hand I hold won't let me go  
And is the reason why...  
_

As a little child I will always go to Peter when I had nightmares or I just scared. On my eighth birthday I knew I loved Peter more than a brother, but that was day when the bullies at school were beating me up.

Peter came around and notice but he did nothing. All he answered when mom asked "Why didn't you help him." Peter just looked at me to her and answered. "I thought he had it sorted."

Then after that day I became dissent and bitter to him and to the whole family. All though Susan did find me crying in bed once muttering Peter's name over and over. She said nothing about to anyone, though. Which I was grateful for and still am.

Then that whole adventure in Narnia brought us together and we became lovers.

_I will stumble  
I will fall down  
But I will not be moved  
I will make mistakes  
I will face heartache  
But I will not be moved  
On Christ the Solid Rock I stand  
All other ground is sinking sand  
I will not be moved  
_

Now that were back, were still close as ever. I'm the only one Peter hasn't snapped at yet. I sighed as I heard yelling. Peter is yelling at Susan for trying to be mother again.

I tried to explain that her acting that way brings back sad memories for Peter, but she won't listen.

Peter we're not going back anytime soon, but we will some day. I just know it, so does Lucy.

_Bitterness has plagued my heart  
Many times before  
My life has been like broken glass  
And I have kept the score  
Of all my shattered dreams and though it seemed  
That I was far too gone  
My brokenness helped me to see  
It's grace I'm standing on  
_

I was right we did go back to Narnia and we made new friends, our old friends died years ago. I guess that a year in our world is 1300 years in Narnia.

Peter had been trying to prove that Narnia still needs him, but he needs to learn its Caspian's turn, now. The raid didn't go so go then the White Witch appeared. So many bad memories, Peter apologized to me and we made love that night.

_And the chaos in my life  
Has been a badge I've worn  
Though I have been torn  
I will not be moved_

"Edmund, I sorry, Eddy I'm so, so sorry." Peter said over and over in my camber that Caspian gave me, while we staying in Narnia.

"It's okay, Peter." I said softly Peter looked up at me and said "Beautiful." Before he kissed me. I moan as his tongue begged for entrance that I granted.

He kept the kiss going as he lower me to the bed. He broke apart for air, he pulled off my shirt and pants. So I was exposed to him in my boxers only. I pouted as I said. "It's not fair I'm all most naked and your fully clothed."

He smiled and took off his shirt and pants to, then back on top of me. He kissed my nipple and all I can do was gasped as he made it hard. He did the same to the other.

He kissed all the way down to my waistband. Peter then yanked the boxers off and my hard on was exposed to him. He looked up at me stared in the eyes before he took me in his mouth.

I moan at the heat and wetness of his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down, I couldn't take and I moan loudly as I came into his mouth. I felt him drink every drop, he even gave a few extra sucks to see if he got it all.

Of course that made me hard again. "Please, please Peter. I need you inside of me now." I beg him. "Are you sure?" I heard him asked.

"Yes please!" I yelled. I felt Peter lift my legs onto his shoulders. He put one of his hands on his hard on and guided to my entrance. I cried out in pain as he pushes his whole length into me.

Peter looked at me and said. "Sorry." "I'm okay, now move." I said and bucked my hips up. He nodded and pulled out almost completely and trusts back in. I moan he hit "That Spot" Inside me and the first try. His trusted were slow and steady at first, but I asked him to go faster. His trusted then became fast, deep and harder, and every time he trust back in he would hit my sweet spot.

I was so close now, Peter felt I knew he was to. Peter put his hand in between us and started pumping my hard on with his every trust. I couldn't take it. "PETER." I moan as I came across our stomachs. "EDMUND." Peter moan as he came deep inside of me. I moan at the hot cum being shot inside of me. Peter used the last of his strength to get out of me and lay down next to me.

I scooted closer to him and felt his arms around me and he pulled me closer to him. "I love you Ed." I heard him say before sleep to over. "I love you." I answered and I fell asleep in my brother/ lover's arms.

_I will stumble  
I will fall down  
But I will not be moved  
I will make mistakes  
I will face heartache  
But I will not be moved  
On Christ the Solid Rock I stand  
All other ground is sinking sand  
I will not be moved  
I will not be moved_

--

EgyptAdbydos: This second lemon so please tell me what you think and what should I improve. The song is called I Will Not Be Mover by Natalie Grant; she's a Christian singer for those who don't know her. She one of my favorite. So please R&R. Thank you.


End file.
